


Competitive Spirit

by Alex__trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Fluff, M/M, nerd, tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: This is a mess that I love.Keith is trumpetLance is alto saxophone (section leader)Shiro is head drum majorPidge is fluteHunk is tuba (section leader)Allura is clarinet (section leader)Coran is percussion





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my I'm a nerd fanfic. So basically Keith is salty about not being section leader, and somehow he ends up falling for the alto saxophone section leader. Everyone will get a perspective. First chapter is pretty short.

More notes because I can't human: just deal.

Keith plays trumpet  
Lance is alto saxophone, section leader  
Shiro is a drum major, lead drum major  
Pidge is a flute  
Hunk is a tuba, section leader  
Allura is a clarinet, section leader  
Coran is a percussionist, usually on snare  
Keith (like all trumpets) thinks he is amazing and will fight  
Lance (like all saxophones) thinks that he's the best and loves playing random tunes but jazzy  
Keith somehow falls for this mess of a person.  
All in first band (or top band whatever it's called)  
Zarkon is totally the director of the rival schools band. Keith used to go there, but no one knows.  
King Alfor is the director at the school, guess what it's called? Voltron high school. The mascot? The lions. Yes Zarkon's school is called the Galra high school. The mascot is the witches (why do I hate myself) the lead drum major is Haggar who used to be in a lower band at Voltron high but no one knows. This just had to happen. Different sections wear different colors (Red-trumpets. Blue-sax(all sax). Yellow-tuba. Green-flute. Pink-clarinet. Orange-percussion. The drum majors wear black. At Galra high they all wear purple.) because I'm a child and I love sticking with the colors like the show does. 80s Voltron is older siblings. Some still in school some out. You'll see. Allura is still the child of Alfor. Keith is very salty that he isn't section leader and that's were I begin. 

 

Chapter one: from the top  
Keith was not happy. He glared at his section leader, who happened to be his older brother. The stupid uniforms, red for the trumpets. The section leader got a small pin, a simple bird like symbol, on the breast pocket. Keith wanted that pin. He knew that once his brother left high school, the top spot was his. But then he would only have it for a year. He knew he was as good as his brother, why wasn't he section leader. Keith put his horn up with the drum majors hands. The snare started and then the mellos. He waited as he stepped to the left, muttering into his mouth piece the movements. He heard his brother next to him quickly empty his spit valve. He smirked a little, a rookie mistake, waiting till last minute to empty. He counted. "One two three four, left left. Step step step and" he took a deep breath as he started playing. His fingers pressed confidently on the three buttons[a bit of info. I don't play trumpet. I play clarinet so if I mess up on any terminology on the other instruments please forgive me. However if I mess up on clarinet kill me] as he continued the march. In the corner of his eyes he saw the color guard start. The rainbow uniforms distracting. The theme this year, ah yes the show! It was 'defenders of the universe' for some reason bright colors meant a well defended universe. Keith has a conspiracy that Alfor choose it because 'Voltron: defenders of the universe' sounds really cool. They played space themed music, and battle music. It was an intense show [also I am totally making up this show if this is an actual thing I'm sorry] and everyone loved it. The entire school basically revolved around the band. Everyone knew about 'Voltron high school band' and knew how good they were. They also knew about the rivalry with 'Galra high school' and how each year they would try and out do the other school. The small town only had two high schools, both kinda over flowing. But the district[womp I hate the district]didn't do anything about it. Keith went to Galra middle, but he forgot everything about it. His brother went to Voltron middle and Keith pretended he did the same. They had a stange family and Keith never liked thinking about it. [how to not backstory] a clarinet was loosing count and he heard the section leader's soft counting get louder. Somehow the drum major heard, Keith swears that guy is magic, and starts counting. "One two three four. 1 2 3 4 lets go and TROMBONES MISSED ENTRANCE" he cut us off. Everyone stopped. The director called out, "trombones work on that part you keep messing up! From the top!" A small groan as everyone gets into starting position. And here we go again. After a half hour and one successful, more or less, run through and a small break is given. Keith sets down his trumpet carefully and runs over to his water. He drinks quickly and notices a few people still practicing. The saxophones. Of fucking course it was the saxophones. They never stopped. Keith rolled his eyes as he saw the section leader, his pin standing out against the blue a little, playing some random tune but jazz. He fought the urge to yell at him, luckily he didn't have to as the drum major walked over. He had a small conversation and the saxophones all set down their instruments and walked over to the water. The section leader, Lance, Keith remembered, started chatting with a flute player. She looked very annoyed at him. The break was over. "From the top!" Alfor's voice rang from above. Everyone rushed back to their spots and Keith picked up his trumpet. He blew some warm air and emptied some spit. Everyone around him did the same and horns up. 

Lance POV(after practice)  
Lance loved being section leader. Even if he wasn't the oldest, he definitely deserved it. He never stopped playing, he got yelled at for playing. 'Lance break time' 'stop playing Lance' 'Lance horns down' it was amazing. Today the freaking head drum major talked to him about it. He was actually very scared in that moment, but it didn't show. He now sat in class, ignoring the teacher. His gaze scanned the class, landing on all the band members. He finally rested his gaze on a trumpet, he looked a lot like the section leader probably his brother. Lance missed his own brother so much. His brother was a trombone and he was always keeping Lance out of trouble. Lance sighed inwardly. He kept his eyes locked on the boy and he turned. They made eye contact and his eyes filled with an almost hate. Lance quickly turned away, staring at his notes. Who was that guy? He tried to catch a glimpse at his notes, and saw his first name. Keith, that's right. Carmen(80s Keith renaming) had a brother named Keith. No wonder they looked similar. And no wonder Keith hated him. Keith wanted section leader, and all his reasons for /not/ getting picked showed in Lance. To young, check. To impulsive, check. Older people, check. Bad grades, check. Every reason that Keith wasn't chosen, Lance had and he was chosen. No wonder that Keith hated him. Maybe he could fix that~ Lance mentally slapped himself. He was in high school, not a child. He should talk to Keith, maybe make a new friend. Yeah right. Why would he even have a reason to talk to Keith? His eyes landed on the notes on his desk, the ones he didn't take. Perfect. He started practicing what he was going to say. 'Hey! I'm Lance, Keith right? You're in band, I've seen you around. Your brother is section leader?' Perfect that'll piss him off. Lance shook his head and started again. 'Hey! Are you that trumpet kid? I've seen you around, I didn't take the notes, help?' No that was stupid. Start again, 'Hello, are you the trumpet seconed chair? I accidentally didn't take the notes, would you be so kind as to help?' To smart. Lance sighed, he just needed to talk to Keith, simple. Keep it simple, start again. 'Hey! I've seen you in the band hall, I'm Lance. I didn't take those notes, a little help?' Perfect! It didn't make him see like he already knew Keith, and he didn't. Maybe he'd reword the end, no time to start again as the bell rang. "Have a good day!" The teacher calls as they all stand up. Lance goes after Keith, mentally preparing himself for the confrontation. "Hey!" He tapped Keith on the shoulder.


	2. The grand scheme of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith starts having feelings for Lance, but will he accept them? Obviously not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my friends. I have major hype for band rn so enjoy!

Keith pov:  
He turned around to face...Lance. The perfect alto saxophonist. Of course, the person he hated just appeared. "What do You want?" Lance looked started, "um, I'm Lance. I've seen you in the band hall an-" Keith cuts him off. Get ready for a roast, Lance. "Makes sense. I am in band, the same one as you. Never see me though, I'm just a lowly second chair" Lance looks absolutely flabbergasted. "Um well could you help with my notes? I wasn't paying attention" Keith immediately jumps on that. "A section leader not paying attention? What an amazing role model! Maybe all that work I put in, all those blood sweat and tears, was wrong. All I need to do is take after you, and not pay attention in class. And never stop playing so much that the lead drum major has to talk to me? That's what I should do‽" Keith didn't realize his voice had raised until he stopped. And everyone was staring at him. Lance looked even more upset. "Well I'm sorry that I'm better than you!" Wrong thing to say. "Better than me? Better than me‽ The only person that might be better than me is dead because that'd be the person who invented the trumpet! You don't know what you're getting into. Get you and your stupid alto sax out of my life!" Now everyone was definitely staring. And Lance? His expression had changed to anger. "Insult me all you want, leave my instrument out of this!" Keith scoffed, "of anything that could piss you off! It's the mother fucking saxophone‽" Lance took a threatening step, Keith wasn't scared. "Of fucking couse! That's my saxophone! You insult it and you've insulted my child!" Keith steps forward as well, "your /child/ is ugly and loud and makes me want to snap it in half!" Lance is now pissed. Suddenly Keith I saw pinned against the wall and Lance growls, "do not insult my saxophone" someone yells, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" Keith knows he could win a fight. He knees Lance in the gut and slips away. "I can do as I please, bitch~" as Lance recovers from the knee to the grion the crowd gets larger. This is a band fight. And that's uncommon. Lance seems to get an idea, he rushes at Keith. 

No one expected what happened 

The crowd gasps in surprise as Keith falls to the ground. His face red, breathing heavy. Lance has the cockiest smirk on his face. He throws his hands up. A few claps are given and Keith stands. He runs to the bathroom as fast as possible. He glares at himself, "how could you let that happen? How could you let Lance beat you because of something so stupid!" He yells at himself. His friend, Hunk, tuba, enters. "Come on, Keith. It was just one kiss!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger again‽   
> SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that cliffhanger-ish thing. Have fun waiting for what's next because I don't know.  
> Keep reading, and writing ~Alex


End file.
